Random Fandom Quiz
by RiverPleasant
Summary: MY FIRST QUIZ FIC! :D. This is the whole ask a question with numbers and match them to characters. Get it? I will bounce between fandoms or even combine some :O Please read and review. BEWARE: SOME VERY DISTURBING IMAGES. Some will make you puke then some might just make you ROTFLOL. Have fun :3
1. Skulduggery Pleasant

**Heya people! Sorry I haven't been updating on my other story (Skulduggery Pleasant: Love and Fire) recently. It's kinda because my entire computer crashed and we still haven't had it up and running but we should have by the end of the summer holidays, I'm actually writing this fic on my friends laptop, because YOU my loyal readers must still be entertained! :D. And now with the story, I've always wanted to do a question fic and now I shall! We may have different fandoms but will mainly be Skully.P that's why it'll fall in that catagory!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF ANY OF THE FANDOMS I USE. AND THE QUESTIONS I'VE COLLECTED FROM THE INCREDIBLE SAPPHIRE LOTA'S FIC 'SOME RANDOM QUESTIONS.'**

**Now boring bit over and on with the show, BEWARE: DISTURBING IMAGES LIE AHEAD OF YOU!**

* * *

1. Tanith Low  
2. Dexter Vex  
3. Anton Shudder  
4. Skulduggery Pleasant  
5. Valkyrie Cain  
6. Lord Vile  
7. Darqueese  
8. Ghastly Bespoke  
9. China Sorrows  
10. Kenspeckle Grouse  
11. Fletcher Renn  
12. Clarabelle

**1. Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?**  
LORD VILE AND FLETCHER! HELL NO! *scratches eyes*

**2. Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**  
Skulduggery? He's a skeleton. BUT A HAWT SKELETON. He does have an amazing complection.

**3. What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**  
Wait. Clarabelle got Ghastly pregnant? O.o No comment.

**4. Can you recall any fics about Nine?**  
China? Yeah LOADS. But people mostly hate her after what she did, so it's mostly REALLY depressing stuff. But I'm a Chinduggery shipper so I'm kinda biased. :3

**5. Would Two and Six make a good couple?**  
Lord Vile and Dexter Vex. Need I say anymore.

**6. Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?**  
Valkyrie/China or Valkyrie/Kenspeckle. Well despite the 'killed Skulduggery's family' thing, I'm gonna have to go with Val/China.

**7. Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?**  
Tanith and Ghastly. I HOPE SO! Ghanith is one of my OTP's.

**8. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**  
Today. It was a Fletchyrie. (another OTP)

**9. (1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (9) runs off with (7). (1), brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (6), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (12).**  
Okay, so Tanith and Darqueese are in a happy relationship (?) when China runs off with Darqueese (O_O). Tanith, heartbroken, has a hot one-night stand with Fletcher (In Fletcher's hair-filled dreams) and has a brief unhappy affair with Lord Vile (WHAT!), then follows the wise advice of Valkyrie and finds true love with Clarabelle? Okay I'm gonna go now.

**10. How would you feel if Seven/Eight were in a fight?**  
Ghastly and Darqueese? Well this is gonna end well...

**11. What would you think if you found (5) was a really good friend of a sibling or relative of yours?!**  
Valkyrie?! OMG AWESOME!

**12. How would you react if you saw (8) and (11) in a closet together with a rubber ducky?**  
Ghastly and Fletcher? W. T. F.

**13. How would you feel if (2) dissed you in the worst possible way ever?**  
Dexter? But...but I love you. (seriously I'm in love with Dexter Vex)

**14. What would you think if (1) was emo and had tried to slit his/her wrists? If (1) is already emo/slit his/her wrists already, what would you think if (1) became the most optimistic person in the world?**  
Tanith? NO. I'd just send Ghastly in there. The kinkyness of Ghanith. (see Reia Kellyn's AMAZINGLY FUNNY fic SkulBook.)

**15. What would (8) say if (1) and (5) got married?**  
If Tanith and Valkyrie got married I think Ghastly would be happy for them but heartbroken over Tanith.

**16. (3) and (6) go on holiday. When they get to their hotel, the room has been trashed by (10) and (2). What do they say?**  
Anton and Lord Vile go on holiday...when they get to their hotel, the room has been trashed by Kenspeckle and Dexter. Lord Vile would probably just kill everyone.

**17. (7), (9), and (4) have banded together at 3 in the morning and starts to sing the most annoying song you know as loud as they can, waking you up. What is the first thing you think?**  
Valkyrie, China and Skulduggery band together and start singing Justin Bieber. *explodes* Wait a sec. You're all real?!

* * *

**A-A-A-ND I THINK I'LL LEAVE IT THERE. R + R PEOPLE. I love you all. You are my fave one. Yes, YOU. YOU reading this. Maybe Adventure Time next? Or another Skulduggery one? Or maybe a My Little Pony one? :3 Who knows? Well while I'm at my friends, I MAY even post two chapters in one day :O I spoil you. **

**Bless your face. If you sneezed during reading this bless you.**

**~RiverLegend.**


	2. Adventure Time

**HELLO! SECOND CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! I SPOIL YOU ALL. THIS IS A ADVENTURE TIME ONE :) Might even do another one tonight ;)...**  
**BEWARE: EVEN MORE MENTALLY SCARRING IMAGES AHEAD. :) ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALREADY DID THIS CRAP IN THE LAST CHAPTER. :)**

**And without further ado, my ADVENTURE TIME QUIZ.**

* * *

1. Finn  
2. Jake  
3. Flame Princess  
4. Marshall Lee  
5. Fionna  
6. Princess Bubblegum  
7. Rainbowcorn  
8. Ice King  
9. Flame Prince  
10. Cake

**1. What would the children of 3 and 10 be like?**  
Flame Princess and Cake? O.o. Roasted pussy.

**2. 6/1 or 6/8?**  
Princess Bubblegum/Finn or Princess Bubblegum/Ice King. Well PB and Ice King is mentally scarring so I'm going with PB/Finn. :3

**3. Would 9 and 2 make a good couple?**  
Flame Prince and Jake. NO JUST NO. NOOOOO.

**4. 2 and 4 get married. 7 is jealous of 4, while 6 is heartbroken over 2. What happens at the wedding?**  
Jake and Marshall-Lee get married (WTF). Rainbowcorn is jealous of Marshall-Lee, while Princess Bubblegum is heartbroken over Jake. Well at the wedding I think, Jake would run away with Rainbowcorn (OTP) and Marshall-Lee gets married to Princess Bubblegum's brother, Prince Bubblegum. (OTP).

**5. 8 gets married to 9, then runs off with 2. What does 9 do?**  
Ice King marries Flame Prince (wouldn't he melt?) then runs off with Jake. Flame Prince would probably just burn everything.

**6. 5 and 6 are in a happy relationship when 5 dies. Heartbroken, 6 turns to 2 for advice. 2 tells 6 to go on a date with 1. Does this work out?**  
Fionna and Princess Bubblegum are in a happy relationship when Fionna dies (NOOO FANGIRLS AROUND THE WORLD CRY D'=). Heartbroken, Princess Bubblegum turns to Jake for advice. Jake tells PB to go on a date with Finn. Well Finn did atucally love PB but she broke his heart so he ran away with Flame Princess. :3

**7. Would 7 and 3 make a good couple?**  
Rainbowcorn and Flame Princess. Hmmm, I don't know atcually. I think it would be quite cute other than the fact that Rainbowcorn is PB's and Princess Bubblegum HATES Flame Princess. Romeo and Juliet ain't got nothing on this.

**8. What would the kids of 2 and 3 be like?**  
Jake and Flame Princess. OMG. LITTLE FIRE DOGS.

**9. 3 falls in love with 4. 4 secretly likes 3, but is in a relationship with 10. Who does 4 choose?**  
Flame Princess falls in love with Marshall-Lee. (?) Marshall-Lee secretly likes Flame Princess but is in a realtionship with CAKE. WHAT THE ATCUAL HELL. Well I hope he picks Prince Gumball. :'3

**10. 1 is single and drunk. On her/his way home, they meet 7, who is also drunk. What happens?**  
Finn is single and drunk. On his way home he meets Rainbowcorn who is also drunk. Well I think Finn would try and ride her home but they crash. XD

* * *

**OKAY. 2nd chapter DONE. I LOVE DOING THESE. My Little Pony up next, then probably another Skulduggery one :)**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed during reading bless you.**

**~River**


	3. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

**HELLO AGAIN. Seriously I'm on a ROLL tonight. I love writing these so much I'm doing another one. :3 Like I said in the last chapter this is gonna be a My Little pony one. :3**  
**ENJOY.**

**BEWARE: MENTALLY SCARRING IMAGES AND COUPLES.**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

1. Pinkie Pie  
2. Apple Jack  
3. Rarity  
4. Twilight Sparkle  
5. Spike  
6. Flutter Shy  
7. Princess Celestia  
8. Princess Luna  
9. Rainbow Dash  
10. Chrysalis  
11. Discord  
12. Princess Candance

**1. 6 asks you to the school dance. Do you accept?**  
I think Flutter Shy would be to timid to ask me anything. But if she did I probably would accept. :3 She is pretty cute.

**2. 2 and 7 become partners in crime. They break into 8's house to find 8 and 11 together. What are their reactions?**  
Apple Jack and Princess Celestia are partners in crime (?) they break into Princess Luna's house (isn't that the same as Celestia's. She'd be breaking into her own house...). For the sake of the question they found Luna and Duscord together. I think they would RUN AWAY TRYING TO ERASE THE IMAGES FROM THEIR MINDS.

**3. 5/9 or 5/6?**  
Spike/Rainbow Dash OR Spike/Flutter Shy. I think Spike and Flutter Shy because she likes animals and loves Spike. :3

**4. 1 tries to teach 4 how to bake a cake. What kind of cake do they bake?**  
Pinkie Pie tries to teach Twilight Sparkle how to bake a cake. They'd probably make a MAGIC PINK CAKE. :D

**5. 12 is fighting 8. Who wins?**  
Princess Candance is fighting Princess Luna. LUNA. SHE'S MY FAVE PONY EVER.

**6. 4 and 3 are at their wedding. 9 kills 3. 4 runs off, heart-broken, and is comforted by 7, who tells 4 that she/he should get over 3 and get married to 2. 2 and 4 get married and then 2 runs off with 9.**  
Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are at their wedding (WTF). Rainbow Dash kills Rarity. (NOOOOOOO SHE'D NEVER DO THAT). Twilight runs of heartbroken. She is comforted by Celestia (awww :3) Who tells her that she should get over Rarity and marry Apple Jack. They gat married but Apple Jack runs (well gallops) off with Rainbow Dash. Oh. I'll be totally honest , I did not expect that to end where it did.

**7. What would 1 and 12's kids be like?**  
Pinkie Pie and Princess Candance's kids. Very, VERY PINK and fun.

**8. 3 starts up a shop. What does he/she sell?**  
Rarity already has a shop. A clothes/boutique.

**9. What would 7's Christmas wish list look like?**  
I don't think Princess Celestia would write a Christmas List...

**10. Would 8/5 be a good ship?**  
Princess Luna and Spike? NO. NO. NO. Well, I don't think so.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS. That was quiz 3! I might do another one tomorrow or Sunday...that one will definitely be a Skulduggery Pleasant one. :3 Cos I loves him. **

**Bless your face. If you sneezed whilst reading this bless you.**

**~River**


	4. Skulduggery Pleasant 2

**Hello my peoples :3 Here's my next Skulduggery Pleasant Quiz.**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY I'M FED UP OF DOING THESE.**

**Enjoy.**

**BEWARE: MENTALLY SCARRING IMAGES.**

* * *

1. Ghastly Bespoke  
2. Skulduggery Pleasant  
3. Valkyrie Cain  
4. Fletcher Renn  
5. Lord Vile  
6. Dusk  
7. Nefarian Serpine  
8. Darqueese  
9. Dexter Vex  
10. China Sorrows

**1. 1. 8, 7 and 3 decide to start a band. What instruments do they play?**  
Ghastly, Darqueese, Sperine and Valkyrie sart a band. WAIT. Isn't Darqueese Valkyrie? ARGHHH. #MINDCEPTION

**2. 2 proposes to 4. Do they accept?**  
Skulduggery proposes to Fletcher. SERIOUSLY! *runs away, trying to remove images from mmy mind*

**3. How would you feel if you found out that 9 is your long-lost twin?**  
Dexter? NOT HAPPY. COS THEN IT WOULD BE INCEST. Seriously though if you know me you would know my insane crush I have on Dexter Vex.

**4. 2 and 7 are a couple. 1 is stalking 2. 7 is having an affair with 9 and 10 tells 2. 2 is heart-broken and runs off with 5. 1, mad with jealousy, kills 5 and kidnaps 2. (Poor 2…)**  
Skulduggery and Serpine are a couple. (WHAT THE ATCUAL $^!%) Ghastly is stalking Skulduggery. Serpine is having an afair with Dexter and China tells Skulduggery. (Awww :3 Chinduggery dance.) Skulduggery is heartbroken and runs off with Vile. (Wouldn't that be running off with himself?). Ghastly, mad with jealously, kills Lord Vile and kidnaps SKulduggery. Wait I thought Ghastly killed Lord Vile? *BACKING AWAY SLOWLY BEFORE MY MIND EXPLODES*

**5. 6/2 or 6/3?**  
Dusk/Skulduggery (D:)  
Dusk/Valkyrie. PREFERABLY NONE.

**6. 7 and 1 break into your house. Do you a) hug them, b) call the police, c) phone your friend and shriek, 'I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!' d) run off with them or e) start quoting the books at them?**  
Serpine and Ghastly break into my house. (Ghastly is carrying Serpine in a box :'3) I would do D!

**7. Would 5/9 be a good couple?**  
Lord Vile/Dexter. O.O  
Not even _I_ would ship that.

**8. When 8 was a kid, what do you think he/she wanted to be?**  
Darqueese. Wait isn't that the same as Valkyrie. I REALLY NEED TO STOP INCLUDING THEM IN THE SAME QUIZ.

**9. 6 writes a soppy love letter to 9. 4 finds it. What does 4 do?**  
Dusk writes a soppy love letter to Dexter Vex. Fletcher finds it. HE WOULD PROBABLY SHOW EVERYONE THEN SKULDUGGERY WOULD USE IT AS BLACKMAIL.

**10. Would 9 give their life for 1?**  
Dexter for Ghastly? Probably because they were part of The Dead Men.  
"We were fighting...and dying for eachother." - Dexter Vex - Death Bringer

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT.**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed whilst reading this, bless you.**

**~RiverLegend.**


	5. Skulduggery Pleasant X Supernatural

**Hello again. :3 Another chapter for you, my lovelies. :D This one is a first for me. A mixed fandom chapter! **  
**The fandoms included in this chapter shall be...:**  
**+ Skulduggery Pleasant**  
**+ Supernatural**

**:) I may wrote another one tonight with two different fandoms! **

**SHOUTOUTS:**  
**+ Sapphire Iota - This is the girl I got the questions from. I am so sorry. XD I thought it was a lower case ' L ' not an upper case ' i ' . Anyway thank you for following the story and reviewing. LOVE YOU. :3**  
**+ All my guests! - You people are also amazing!**  
**+ ValkyrieCain4Ever - As do I my friend :D**  
**+ Violett - Rose Pleasant - Happy that I made you laugh. I like making people laugh. ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, we've done this.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

1. Sam Whincester  
2. Skulduggery Pleasant  
3. Ruby  
4. Valkyrie Cain  
5. Dean Whincester  
6. Tanith Low  
7. Lucifer/The Devil  
8. Lord Vile  
9. Castiel  
10. Ghastly Bespoke

* * *

**1) 6 asks you to the school dance. Do you accept?**  
Tanith. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. :D :D :D :D :D

**2) 2 and 7 become partners in crime. They break into 8's house to find 8 and 9 together. What are their reactions?**  
Skulduggery and The Devil become partners in crime. (?) They break into Lord Vile's house. (Wouldn't Skulduggery be breaking into his own house...) To find Lord Vile and Castiel together. Wait, that's not possible because Skulduggery is with The Devil so Lord Vile couldn't be there as well. D: CONFUSED.

**3) 5/9 or 5/6?**  
Dean/Castiel  
OR  
Dean/Tanith  
THAT. IS. HARD. Tanith and Dean would be cute. LIKE REALLY CUTE. But there's also Destial. D: (Destial's one of my OTPs) ARGHHH. I DON'T KNOW.

**4) 1 tries to teach 4 how to bake a cake. What kind of cake do they bake?**  
Sam tries to teach Valkyrie how to bake a cake. Val would probably burn it.

**5) 2 is fighting 8. Who wins?**  
Wait. Skulduggery is fighting Lord Vile. IMPOSSIBLE. I NEED TO STOP INCLUDING THEM IN THE SAME QUIZ. Sorry all of you who are getting MINDFUCKED.

**6) 4 and 3 are at their wedding. 9 kills 3. 4 runs off, heart-broken, and is comforted by 7, who tells 4 that she/he should get over 3 and get married to 2. 2 and 4 get married and then 2 runs off with 9.**  
Valkyrie and Ruby are getting married. (?) Castiel kills Ruby. (That was Dean's job.). Val is heart-broken and is comforted by The Devil (...) who tells Val she should get over Ruby and marry Skulduggery. (Valduggery fans around the world scream.) They get married and then Skulduggery runs off with Castiel. (SCARED.)

**7) What would 1 and 10's kids be like?**  
Sam and Ghastly. *backing away slowly*

**8) 3 starts up a shop. What does he/she sell?**  
Ruby starts up a shop. Probably evil...stuff.

**9) What would 7's Christmas wish list look like?**  
Lucifer? I don't think the Devil would have a Christmas List.

**10) Would 8/5 be a good ship?**  
Lord Vile and Dean. Well they're both ass kicking hotties :D. But that's probably the only thing they have in common. But you would have to be _**INSANE**_ to ship them.

* * *

**WELL...HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT. That was fun. :3 Might do another mix up one next chapter. :) See you soon! R+R please.**

**Bless your face, if you sneezed whilst reading this bless you.**

**~RiverLegend**


	6. Skulduggery Pleasant X Doctor Who

**Hello again. :3 **  
**GOOD NEWS: MY LAPTOP IS GETTING FIXED. :D. SO SOON I SHALL BE CARRYING ON WITH MY OTHER FIC. (LOVE AND FIRE). BUT UNTIL THEN I SHALL CARRY ON WRITING THIS ON MY FRIENDS LAPTOP UNTIL I GET MINE BACK. :D **

**Okay, due to the popularity if my last chapter, I'm going to do another mix up chapter :3 **

**This time...Doctor Who + Skulduggery Pleasant!**

**People who review seem to enjoy the Skulduggery X chapters and it is in that category after all! So enjoy! :3**

**BEWARE: SOME SERIOUSLY SCARRING COUPLES HERE.**

* * *

1. The Doctor  
2. Skulduggery Pleasant  
3. Amy Pond  
4. Valkyrie Cain  
5. Rory Williams  
6. Tanith Low  
7. Rose Tyler  
8. Ghastly Bespoke  
9. Jenny  
10. Nefarian Serpine

**1) What would the children of 3 and 10 be like?**  
Amy and Serpine?! Don't even want to think about it. But I think Rory woud be fairly furious.

**2) 6/1 or 6/8?**  
Tanith/The Doctor or Tanith/Ghastly. GHANITH FOR THE WIN.

**3) Would 9 and 2 make a good couple?**  
Jenny and Skulduggery. Hmmm, I don't know. Probably not.

**4) 2 and 4 get married. 7 is jealous of 4, while 6 is heartbroken over 2. What happens at the wedding?**  
Skulduggery and Valkyrie get married (Valduggery fans scream.). Rose is jealous of Val while Tanith is heartbroken over Skulduggery...(I'M SCARED.). I think there would just be an epic fight between all of them while Skul just stands there casually chatting with the Doctor, who arrived a few minutes earlier.

**5) 8 gets married to 9, then runs off with 2. What does 9 do?**  
Ghastly gets married to Jenny (D:) then runs off with Skulduggery. I think Jenny would still be trying to get over the fact that Skulduggery is a skeleton.

**6) 5 and 6 are in a happy relationship when 5 dies. Heartbroken, 6 turns to 2 for advice. 2 tells 6 to go on a date with 1. Does this work out?**  
Rory and Tanith are in a happy relationship (that would be quite cute :3) when Rory dies (again?). Heartbroken Tanith turns to Skulduggery for advice...Skul tells Tanith to go on a date with the Doctor. Probabaly not as Ghastly would probably knock him out. XD

**7) Would 7 and 3 make a good couple?**  
Rose and Amy?! O.o RUN AWAY.

**8) What would the kids of 2 and 3 be like?**  
Skulduggery and Amy? Red-headed skeletons. XD

**9) 3 falls in love with 4. 4 secretly likes 3, but is in a relationship with 10. Who does 4 choose?**  
Amy falls in love with Val (?). Val secretly likes Amy but is in a relationship with Serpine. I don't know, I've got into a new pairing called Valpine which I kind of like...please don't hate me. ;-;

**10) 1 is single and drunk. On her/his way home, they meet 6, who is also drunk. What happens?**  
The Doctor is single and drunk. On his way home, they meet Tanith who is also drunk. Well this is going to end well...

* * *

**YOU ENJOY THAT. :D And please don't hate me for my Valpine obsession. ;-;**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed whilst reading this bless you.**

**~RiverLegend**


	7. Skulduggery Pleasant X Harry Potter

Hello! Next chapter :D My laptop is off being fixed so this may be the last chapter for a while. And I just finished the Last Stand Of Dead Men...MY COPY IS SOAKED WITH TEARS. WHY DEREK. WHY. Anyway drawing the attention away from my looming deppression shall we have maybe another crossover? HARRY POTTER NOW. There have been quite a lot of HP and SP crossovers but this seem so funny so :D.

BEWARE: MENTAL SCARRING IMAGES.

DISCLAIMER: ...WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE.

1) Skulduggery Pleasant

2) Harry Potter

3) Tanith Low

4) Ron Weasly

5) Ghastly Bespoke

6) Hermione Granger

7) Valkyire Cain

8) Voldemort

9) Dexter Vex

10) Dumbledore

1) What would the children of 3 and 10 be like?

TANITH AND DUMBLEDORE. NONONONONONONONONONONONO. *runs away screaming*

2) 6/1 or 6/8?

Hermione/Skulduggery OR Hermione/Voldemort. D: NONE. NONE. NONE.

3) Would 9 and 2 make a good couple?

Dexter and HARRY. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA. OMG I ATCUALLY CANNOT BREATHE.

4) 2 and 4 get married. 7 is jealous of 4, while 6 is heartbroken over 2. What happens at the wedding?

Okay, Harry and Ron get married. Valkyire is jealous of Ron (not a bad pairing atcually), while Hermione is heartbroken over Harry. I think Val would just burn everything the nkidnap Harry. ^_^

5) 8 gets married to 9, then runs off with 2. What does 9 do?

Voldemort marries Dexter (HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHHA) then runs off with Harry. OMFG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA SERIOUSLY STOP IT. THE IMAGES.

6) 5 and 6 are in a happy relationship when 5 dies. Heartbroken, 6 turns to 2 for advice. 2 tells 6 to go on a date with 1. Does this work out?

Ghastly and Hermione are in a happy relationship when Ghastly dies. (NONONONONONO I CAN'T TAKE THIS) Heartbroken Hermione turns to Harry for adice. Harry tells her to go on a date with Skulduggery. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN.

7) Would 7 and 3 make a good couple?

Valkyire and Tanith? SISTERLY LOVE.

8) What would the kids of 2 and 3 be like?

Harry and Tanith? Little blond people with scars XD

9) 3 falls in love with 4. 4 secretly likes 3, but is in a relationship with 10. Who does 4 choose?

Tanith is in love with Ron? Ron secretly loves Tanith but is in a relationship with DUMBLEDORE. WHAT THE HELL. BACKING AWAY.

10) 1 is single and drunk. On her/his way home, they meet 6, who is also drunk. What happens?

Skulduggery is drunk. (HE CAN ATCULLY GET DRUNK D:) On the way home he meets a drunk Hermione? I FORSEE MUCH WEIRD STUFF. Yeah it's late and I'm tired. DX

ANYWAY. Hope you enjoyed the update. The next update with probably be on my laptop so that may not be for a while D: BUT HERE'S A GOOD UPDATE. And if you HAVE read LSODM then PM me and we can cry together. T_T

Bless your face. If you sneezed whilst reading this bless you.

~RiverPleasant


End file.
